1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a clamp which is used in gripping and fixing a small-diameter pipe, not exceeding 20 mm in diameter, (that is used as a path of oil, air, etc. in various machines, devices, and vehicles) as well as a bundle of wires of similar diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional gripping and fixing clamp for such uses is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. This clamp comprises a central gripping wall 11 and two attaching walls 12 and 13 contiguous therewith. One attaching wall 12 has an engaging hole 14, and the other 13 has a pawl 15 corresponding to the engaging hole 14. When to grip and fix a member P' to be secured, the pawl 15 is inserted in the engaging hole 14, and then, the distal end of the pawl 15 is bent and caulked. Attaching holes 16 and 16' aligned with each other are used in mounting the member P'.
According to the foregoing prior art, after the pawl 15 is inserted in the engaging hole 14, a caulking jig is required to bend and caulk the distal end of the pawl 15, this making the work troublesome. Further, if the engaging hole 14 is dimensioned with no allowance in view of the size of the pawl 15, a long time is needed to insert the pawl 15 in the engaging hole 14; on the contrary, if it is dimensioned with enough margin, the attaching walls 12 and 13 positionally deviate from each other to cause some lateral shift between the two attaching walls, this making the clamping force of one attaching wall different from that of the other or putting the attching holes 16 and 16' in mis-alignment.